A different kind of sunny
by skadooshiblamo
Summary: Akane is back in town and it's time to set things right. Maybe things will be different this time. Just a little fluff written after a long hiatus and a result of my extreme procrastination. one shot.


A different kind of sunny

* * *

Akane got off the train and stretched herself. She was back in Nerima, she was back home. While the Tendo household was fairly far from the station, she needed the time to sort her thoughts and of course sort her feelings for a certain pigtailed boy. She declined the taxi and opted to walk back home.

After being recommended by Dr. Tofu to become an assistant for his teacher, She had gone away for a few years to train. Being a brilliant student and having extraordinary stamina she had taken to the training like fish to water. Akane had missed everyone terribly but she had missed Ranma the most. Of course, she would never tell him. Just as quietly as she fell in love she had made up her mind to quietly fall out of it. And it didn't help that even though it had been more than 4 years and they had only spoken a few sentences each time, his voice never failed to make her heart race. Of course, the falling out part never quite panned out the way she thought it would and she was still deeply, truly and madly in love with him.

Steeling her nerves as she walked towards the familiar roads, she dragged her suitcase and took deep breaths. Gone was the baby fat around her face, her features had fully developed and she looked almost like a carbon copy of her mother. Akane ears pricked as she heard a nameless tune being whistled and she half ran and jogged towards the sound before slowly stopping a few feet away from a perfectly chiselled silhouette. And the first name that entered her head, '_RANMA_'.

Ranma had heard the news that Akane would soon finish her studies and be home anytime this week. He had tried to keep his excitement contained and had pushed himself to focus on his training lest his mind would wander elsewhere. 4 years had gone by but he could never fill up the gap left by her and he was still not used to the fact that she wasn't around him. She would call home often in the beginning but as time went by, the calls became fewer and fewer. He had fought hard against his feelings and tried hard to sound cool on the phone, that life was okay without her and he had never felt better.

Ranma had been terribly lonely after Akane had left to study abroad. He had whined and groaned and had tried everything he possibly could to keep her from leaving. Though trying to get her to stay by saying that her brick of a brain wouldn't be able to keep up with the doc, well it wasn't his brightest idea and it had in fact backfired on him and had made her more resolute than ever.

She was now back and he was determined to set things right. With Akane gone, All his other so-called fiances had tried to make a move on him and soon left when they realised that he didn't and would never reciprocate any of their feelings. Ranma had realised that deep down, the only reason he had left the other girls to stick around was because in a weird sense that was the only time Akane had really shown any feelings of possessiveness.

He heard the sound of wheels against the asphalt and turned around when the sounds stopped. The summer breeze picked up the flower petals and made them swirl in the air. She had her hand raised, shielding her face from the sunlight and as she brought it down, Ranma felt each one of his senses trained on her. She was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. And he didn't know whether to run towards and kiss her or walk towards her like James Bond. He was back to his 16-year self.

"H-hey, Ranma" she smiled "Long time no see, huh?"

"Uhh huh ha yeah" he mustered "Hey"

'_come on Ranma, speak words!_' he thought ' _be smooth and suave"_

_"_you want me to help luggage carry you?" he said

'_Oh my god, so much for smooth and suave' _he thought '_you blew it like a freaking volcano'_

"Why thank you, kind sir" she giggled and handed him her stroller bag "How charming"

As they walked back towards the Tendo Dojo as slowly as they possibly could, they spoke about everything and nothing. As they finally made it to the Tendo household, Ranma stopped and turned towards Akane

"Well, here we are," he said a little sadly, the walk back home was short "welcome back, 'Kane"

She moved closer to him and brushed her fingers against his hand that was holding her luggage " Thanks Ranma, I'm so happy to back home."

She smiled a beautiful smile, her eyes turning a warm chocolate brown, her cheeks had a tinge of pink while her hair curled up and stuck to her face making her all the more perfect. She took the bag from him and walked towards the entrance leaving him still stupefied.

Ranma shook himself and was about to follow her in when she turned around quickly and walked towards him. Akane gave him a small thwhack on the head and before he could get mad she pulled him into a light hug and whispered "I missed this" and scurried back inside

He stood there, not able to move or think for the next few seconds and smiled to himself as he felt the sunshine on him. '_Today was definitely a different kind of sunny.'_

* * *

Hey guys! It's been such a long long time since I wrote a fanfic. And what better time than when I have my test in less than 24 hrs. Procrastination I tell you.

Hope you guys enjoyed it~

Skadoosh out


End file.
